Wizard-in-Training
"Wizard-in-Training" is the twentieth episode in Season 1 of Elena of Avalor. It premiered on July 21, 2017. Plot Elena decides to hold an evening in the castle so the kingdom knows that they can help them in any way they can. Mateo soon offers to help as well, and as the guests arrive he soon notices that no one is coming to him for some real help. Mateo goes up to Elena to tell her that no one needs his help, and she reassures him that a man needs to get rid of a spirit in his attic. Mateo tells Elena how he wishes more people would talk about magic, and a girl named Olivia comes up to him telling him she is his biggest fan. Mateo offers her a tour of his workshop and soon tells her a little bit about being a wizard. Elena soon comes into the workshop to find the big mess and informs Olivia that her parents are ready to go. Before she leaves, Mateo decides to make Olivia her apprentice and tells her to meet him in the workshop the next morning. Elena soon tells him that teaching can be hard and he tries to reassure her that he can do it. The next morning, Mateo decides to teach Olivia some alchemy and once he shows her the first part, he leaves her with the directions to do the second part. Instead of doing the alchemy, Olivia takes some notes in her book about the spells he takes, and once she tries to finish the alchemy it ends up turning into purple smoke. Olivia decides to help Mateo clean up his workshop, and he leaves her with the cleaning supplies. Once Mateo and Elena leave, Lucas goes to Olivia and tells her that their cat is stuck in a tree. Olivia decides to take a tamborita against Mateo's orders and goes to help out. Meanwhile, Elena and Mateo help a man with the spirit and soon discovers it was only a mouse. Elena soon informs that they should also go to the well to fix it up. With Olivia, she notices that she left her spell book at the palace and remembers at least one spell to get their cat down. Her family sees this and decides that maybe she can help out with the dry well. As Olivia tries to get more water from the well, Elena and Mateo arrive to help out. Once they find out what Olivia did, Mateo informs her that she mixed the abundance and the spirit spells, making a huge water spirit. Mateo informs them that the more water it sucks up, the stronger it becomes and decides to go get his spell book for a vanishing spell. Elena and Olivia see that the water spirit is going after Mateo and follows him to Mateo's house. Mateo soon sees that the water spirit is trying to ruin the spell book and runs out. Once Mateo tries the spell once, it does not affect the spirit in any way. The water spirit soon sees the bay and goes towards it. Olivia feels bad about what she did and Mateo admits that he still needs to learn more about teaching. Mateo reveals that he does not know any other spell, and Olivia points out that the spirit is a liquid and they can freeze it. They soon go after the water spirit and Mateo sees that he only froze the outside. Mateo finally decides to teach Olivia a spell step by step. They soon freeze the spirit together and make the frozen water spirit into snow. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Kitana Turnbull as Olivia *Emil-Bastien Bouffard as Lucas *Grey DeLisle as Gabriela *Mick Wingert as Alex *Joe Nunez as Armando *Fred Tatasciore as Water Spirit *Robert Pine as Octavio *Eduardo as Salvador *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díaz as Francisco Songs *Cast A Spell With Me Trivia *Olivia references Frozen when she asks Mateo "if he wants to build a snowman" and then adds "not the magical kind", most likely referring to Olaf. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired episodes